Love Is Blind
by Metron99
Summary: Toph's new boyfriend makes the ultimate sacrifice to grant Toph what's she's NEVER had before: Sight. Oneshot, mixed crossover, TophxOC


Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics

Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman

* * *

**Love Is Blind**

Summary: Toph's new boyfriend makes the Ultimate Sacrifice to grant the Earthbending Hero the one thing she's never had: Sight.

[AU Oneshot]

* * *

I...am _Quan Jing_.  
and, I am in love with _Toph Bei Fong_ (the Greatest Earthbender in the World.)

not only did she help the Avatar save the world from Fire Lord Ozai but, she invented "Metalbending" (a new form of Eathbending.)

yet...i feel bad for her.

Toph was born blind (having to rely on "ground vibrations" to see)  
and, has never really seen the beauty of the world...or, even her own face.

Toph loves me greatly (despite never seeing my face) and, i love her.  
but, i don't think it's fair that "I" can see...but, SHE can't.

Spirits know i would do Anything to help her...**ANYTHING**.

which is why i felt so happy when that "metal spirit with flaming hair"  
came to me, and told me of someone with extordonary powers.

someone who could help restore Toph's Sight.

I knew right away...that i had a chance.  
a chance to give Toph was she Deserved to have.

I'll do anything for that girl...no matter the cost.

**[Earth Kingdom Forest, Nightfall]**

Quan gulps hard as he walked down a long, dark path in a spooky forest.

the trees looks dead and skeletal and, appeared to arch out, making the path look like a Tunnel.

Quan could barely make at the night sky (but, managed to see a Full Moon)  
he felt a cold gust of wind blow against him, granting him a slight chill.

he heard the faint call, follow by a black bird flying over him.

Quan stopped, frozen still.  
he looked around, feeling Fear gripping him.

"m-maybe this Wasn't such a good idea..."

Quan gulped hard, then exhaled.

"come on, quan...You Can Do This!  
Toph is counting you, you **CAN'T** be afraid."

Quan inhaled deeply then exhaled.  
he then ran down the path as fast as he could.

Quan soon came to a "dead end" and stopped.  
all he was was more skeletal trees (and, NOTHING else)

"What?" exclaimed Quan

"but, where's th-"

Suddenly, the ground shook and rumbled.  
Quan fell on his rear, looked up and saw the Earth "move" before him.

the Dead End SLOWLY shifted into what looked like a makeshift doorway.  
he got up and approached it Slowly and Causionsly.

he looked in, and saw a stone staircase leadinf DEEP underground.  
a faint, ember glow was seen down below (indicating either Fire or Lava.)

Quan gulped, not liking this AT ALL.  
but, he came this far...and, wasn't about to stop now.

Quan finally summoned all his courage and, walked into the doorway and down the staircase.

as soon as he was inside...teh doorway closed up, sealing him underground.  
Quan exclaimed loudly, realising that he couldn't turn back now.

(("_come in...COOOOOME IN._")) said a Dark and Echoed voice

Quan looked down the starcase, towards the amber glow.

"w-who said that?"

(("_come to me, Quan...do not keep me waiting._"))

Quan gulped hard, sweating a little.  
the boy finally walks down the staircase, at a Slow and Steady pace.

he soon reached the end and walks into a Large Chamber.

the Chamber looked like a Volcanic Cavern.  
pools of laver could be seen, and sharp stone sprouted and hung from the floor and cealing.

Quan looked up and saw what looked like a small staircase.  
and, leading up...was a stone throne, with a strange figure sitting in it.

the figure had it's back turned, so Quan couldn't see his face.  
but, he could made at Bright Red skin and long, Silver White hair.

"welcome, Quan..." began the stranger his voice deep

Quan approached the throne's staircase.

"uhhh...h-h-hi."

the throne suddenly turned...revealing the stranger to Quan.  
the boy gasped in fright at what he saw.

the figure had Two Rows of eyes, which were Full Yellow and Red.  
he had an Amber stone on his forehead, along with two horns curved upwards.  
his ears were pointed, and fangs were visible from his mouth.  
his hands and feet had visible Black talons and hos body was quite muscular.

he also wore a dark blue cape over his shoulders a Dark Blue Leotard and Dark blue bands on his Wrists and Ankles.

the figure stands and walks down the staircase, approaching Quan.

"so good to finally meet you..." began the "creature"

Quan continued to stare at him, still shocked.  
teh "man" simply chuckled at his fear.

"RELAX, i don't Bite...**MUCH**."

Quan gulped hard, then spoke at last.

"w-who ARE you?"

the creature smiled at Quan.

"I go by Many names...you may call me "_Scath._"

"are...are you some kind of Spirit?"

Scath smirked at this, chuckling a little.

"hmmm...Something like that.  
let's just say I am a very Powerful Being...who can do Many Things."

"yes, i know...that other spirit told me about you."

Scath grinned.

"oh, yes...of course: _Skulker._  
I know him Quiiiite well, heh-heh-heh."

Scath then faces Quan.

"he tells me you have a "problem."

Quan nodded.

"Y-Yes...i do.  
and, he said that YOU would be able to help me."

Scath chuckled softly in his throat.

"we'll see."

Scath then snaps his fingers, summoning stone chairs from the ground.  
the chairs rise up from under both Quan and Scath (who promtly sit down on them.)

a Stone Table soon formed between the two.  
Scath then waves his hand, making a tray of tea appear onto it.

he pours some tea into the cups and offers Quan one.

"so..." began Scath, who took a quick sip of Tea

"Tell what's on your So-Called Mind."

Quan takes a drink of tea, then speaks.

"well...i have to Girl, you se-"

"OH!, of Course...it's ALWAYS about a "woman." said Scath

Quan nodded nervously.

"y-yes...well, anyway.  
her name is Toph, Toph Bei Fong-"

"The Avatar's friend...and the Inventor of "Metalbending."

Scath took another sip of tea, then looks at Quan.

"what about her?"

Quan looks down sadly, exhaling.

"well, you see..." began Quan, stuttering a bit

"she's...she's BLIND, sir."

Scath eyed Quan as he drank his tea.

"hmmm...i see."

"Toph is blind...she's been blind since birth.  
and, even though she's manage dto "see" using her Earthbending...I still feel bad.

i mean, there's a whole Beautiful World that she'll NEVER get to see!  
she has No Idea what wonders the world holds: the Colors, The Shapes, EVERYTHING!"

Quan then exhaled again.

"she's...never even seen my own face."

Scath made a deadpan expression at Quan.

"and, you want ME to give her Sight...is THAT it?"

"YES!, I do."

Scath thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm...Nope, can't."

Scath then stands up and walks off...leaving Quan Confused.

"w-w-what!"

Scath stand still, keeping his hands behind his back.

"You expect me to "Restore" Toph's sight.  
but, you said yourself that she was BORN Blind."

"well, i-"

Scath then turned and looks right at Quan.

"how do you expect me to restore what was Never There in the first place?  
that's the same as expecting a Rock to float in water: It. Is. IMPOSSIBLE!"

Quan looked at Scath.  
he then hangs his head low, feeling terrible.

"Impossible...UNLESS."

Quan looks at Scath again.

"unless?"

Scath strokes his chin, "pondering."

"I cannot restore her sight...but i CAN grant her Someone Elses Sight"

"y-you...CAN?"

"YES." said Scath, approaching Quan.

"think of it as a "Trade."  
Toph will be able to See just as clearly as you and me..."

Scath then smirks.

"however...the "Host" in question will have to take her Blindness in exchange."

Quan stares blankly at this.  
Scath then turns and walks off.

"of course, NO ONE will be so Selfless as to forsake their own sight for "some girl."

Quan narrowed his eyes, then looks at Scath.

"i would."

Scath grins to himself.  
he then puts on a surprised face, turns and looks at Quan.

"what?"

"I would...i'll Gladly give Toph my sight."

"even if it means YOU will live the rest of your life in "eternal darkness?"

Quan pauses for a moment.  
he looks away...then, finally speaks.

"y-yes...i would."

Scath smirks, then approaches Quan.  
he leaned over, his face INCHES from Quan's.

"you Do realise that if you do this, you'll NEVER "see" her face again...EVER."

Quan shuts his eyes tight, tears escaping them.  
he then silently nods, sniffing hard as he wiped his tears away.

Scath grins.  
he then snaps his fingers, making his tea set disappear.

in it's place, a golden scroll appears.  
the scroll unrolls...revealing some unintelligable writing.

"just sign on the dotted line...and, our Deal will be official."

Quan looks around.

"but...but, i don't have a-_**YOW!**_"

Quan cried out as Scath cuts his finger.

"press your finger...HARD."

Quan stares at droplet of blood that was forming on his cut finger.  
he then looks at the scroll...then, gulps hard.

Quan then reached over...and presses his bloody finger HARD against the paper.  
Quan's name then suddenl appears on the dotted line in Red Letters.

Scath grins as he makes his contract disappear.

"EX-EL-LENT..."

Scath makes the stone table and chairs disappear.  
Quan is now standing before Scath...whose hands begin to glow with Amber Energy.

he raises them up, ready to perform his "spell"

"WAIT!"

Scath rolls his eyes and groans.

"what now?"

"c-can i see her...just One. Last. Time, PLEASE?"

Scath exhaled, groaning.  
he finally shrugs his shoulders.

"sure...i don't see why not."

Scath waves his hand, generating formless energy in teh air.  
the energy forms into a "window", which shows Toph in her bedroom...ASLEEP.

Quan stares at the images with forelorn eyes.

"she's...so beautiful."

"savor this while you can, Quan.  
for she'll be the Last Thing you ever see." said Scath

Quan nodded tearfully.  
he then continued to look at Toph as she slept peacefully.

Quan then closed his eyes, tears running down his cheek.

"i love you, toph bei fong...ALWAYS."

Scath grumbled, then charges his hands with energy.

as he fired his energy at Quan, the boy groaned a bit.  
he continued to watch Toph...and, saw that her body was glowing as well.

Quan's vision soon began to fade, getting blurry.  
he realised then that he was going Blind...and that Toph was gaining his Sight.

his vision got blurrier and out-of-focus.  
then, finally...everything went Pitch Black.

"_heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeh..._"

**[The Next Morning]**

the sun rose over the Earth Kingdom one morning.  
the suns light shined thru Toph's window and into her room

Toph moved in her bed for a bit, then finally woke up.  
she raised up and yawned loudly, stretching her arms and arching her back.

the Earthbender then rubbed her eyes and opened them.

then, she suddenly paused as she stared off into space.  
for some reason, her vision wasn't as dark as it used to be.

"huh?, wa-what?"

suddenly, a servant opened a door...illuminating teh room with sunlight.

"Good Morning, Miss Bei Fon-"

"_**GAAAH!, HEY!**_" exclaimed Toph, "blinded" by the Sunlight

"**CLOSE THE DOOR!**, That Sun's too-"

Toph then froze, her eyes wide.

'b-bright?"

the servant looked confused.

"uhh...miss Bei Fong, are you Okay?"

Toph was frozen still.  
she then looked down at her hands.

her vision was still blurry and out-of-focus.  
but, after a few moments...it soon Cleared.

Toph then gasped in shock, stunned at what she was "seeing"

"i...i can see."

"what?"

Toph's body shook uncontrollably.  
she then looked right at her servant.

"i..._**I CAN SEE!**_"

Toph quickly got up and sprinted out of her room.

"HEY!, what th-!"

Toph ran down the hall (still amazed that she could "see" with her eyes)  
she ran to a nearby mirror and immediatly looked at it.

Toph stared blankly, stunned at her reflection.  
she brushed her bangs away and stared at her own eyes for the Very First Time.

they were Bright Green.

"my eyes...my hair...my...FACE!"

Toph began to touch various places on her face all the while staring at her reflection with Shock and Awe.

tears then formed in her eyes, followed by a wide smile.

"i...i can see." repeated Toph, her voice nearly breaking

"M-Miss Bei Fong?"

Toph turned and looked at one of her servants.

"is something wrong?"

Toph smiled a Wide Smile.

"no...nothing is wrong.  
in fact, everything is PERFECT!

Toph approached teh servant and smiled.

"send a Messanger Hawk, i want my friens to meet me here."

"you mean the Avatar?"

Toph nodded.

"YES!, and Katara, Sokka and ZUKO, Too!"

Toph then turned and ran off, laughing happily.

"_**I CAN SEEEEEEEEE!**_" shouted Toph at high volume

**[Later That Day]**

Toph is sitting on a bolder, waiting patiently in a meadow.  
she takes her time to look at her surroundings, AMAZED at how beautiful the world is.

she then looks up at the sky and sees a "Flying Bison"  
Toph smiled, realising that it was her friends.

the bison soon landed, and some people slid down off it.

one was a Bald Monk with a light blue Arror tattoo.  
twow othesr were dark skinned and wore furs.  
the last was a boy with a burn scar on his eye.

Toph ran up to them.

"HEY GUYS!"

Aang waved.

"hey, Toph...what's up?"

Zuko crossed his arms.

"yeah, how come you called us all here?"

Toph smiled a WIDE grin.

"guys...something _AMAZING_ just happened to me."

"what?" asked Katara

Toph looked at Katara...then grinned.

"i'll show you."

Toph approached Zuko.

"You have nice Amber Eyes, Zuko."

Zuko blushed.

"well, thank you...mom always said they we-"

Zuko suddenly paused, then looks at Toph.

"wait, how do you kno-"

Toph laughs out loud.

"I can SEE now, guys I'M NO LONGER BLIND, ANYMORE!"

the group all widened their eyes, stunned.

"you...C-CAN!"

Sokka attempts to prove this by waving his hand in front of Toph's face.  
Toph just make an aggravated expression then slaps his hands away.

"stop that."

"EGADS!, She CAN See!"

Katara smiled.

"Toph, THIS IS GREAT!"

"Yeah!, it's a Miracle!" added Aang

Zuko made a blunt expression.

"how did this happen?"

Toph shrugged.

"I don't know!  
i just woke up one morning and, BAM!: I could see!"

Toph smiled, then exhaled happily.

"and, i really don't care how!"

Toph then spins around in place, laughing.

"I never realised...how WONDERFUL the world looks!"

Aang nodded.

"yes, Nature IS a gift."

Toph then realises something.

"oh, wait...i nearly forgot.  
I haven't even told Quan about this, yet!"

"I think we saw him a few miles from here when we landed." said Sokka

Toph smiled.

"GREAT!, then let's go tell him the Good News!"

**[Later]**

Quan was sitting alone on a log, somewhere in a forest.  
he sighed sharply as he "stared" off into space.

he could hear birds chirping and felt the sun shining against him.  
Quan soon felt a wind blow for a moment (which didn't feel natural.)

"QUAN!"

Toph ran over to Quan and hugged him.  
Aang and the others soon approached and smiled.

Toph parted from Quan and spoke.

"Quan, you'll NEVER guess what happened to me!"

Quan was silent, then spoke in a deadpan voice.

"okay, i give up...what?"

Toph smiled.

"I...Can...SEE!  
I'm not Blind anymore!, I CAN SEE YOU!"

Toph then kissed Quan on the lips.

"and, you look VERY handsome." said Toph, happily

Quan exhaled sharply, avoiding eye contact.  
the others soon noticed Quan's "coldness"

"Quan...is something wrong?" asked Katara

Quan paused, then finally spoke.

"i...already know that Toph isn't Blind."

Toph and the others eyes him.

"you..DO?"

Quan nodded.

"yes...i'm responsible for it."

Toph widened her eyes, stunned.

"you..you DID?  
b-but, HOW!"

"I...went to a Spirit, one called "Scath."  
he had great powers, and gave Toph sight on my request."

Toph smiled, she then hugged Quan TIGHTLY.

"oh, Quan...you are SO SWEET!"

Zuko eyed Quan.

"you don't seem to happy."

Quan kept his head lowered, hiding his face.

"no...not really.  
Scath's "gift" wasn't Free, i had to give up something in return."

"what was it?" asked Aang

Quan shivered for a moment.  
he then finally raised his head up, revealing his face.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

"q-quan?..."

Toph stared at Quan's eyes, which were dull grey.  
Quan finally lowered his head and sighed.

"I...had to give my MY sight so Toph could see." began Quan

a tear then formed in his eyes which fell down his cheek.

"i'm...i'm blind, now."

a horrified expression was frozen on Toph's face.  
her own eyes became moist, realising the reality of the situation.

"no..."

* * *

Author Note: This Oneshot is a "preview" at a Multi-Chapter story idea that i have.  
(so, if anyone is interested in seeing how this turns out in the end...just let me know.)

In this story, I take advantage of the "Multiverse" Concept of Parallel Realities.  
in which the Villain is an Alternate Version of Trigon (Raven's Demon Father from Teen Titans)  
and, "Skulker" (the Hunter Ghost from the danny Phantom series) works for him.

So, what will happen to Quan?  
Will he ever get his Sight back?, is this the End of Toph being the "Blind Bandit?"  
What possible reason does Scath/Trigon have to make Quan Blind, and enable Toph to see?

and, just how IS Trigon and Skulker in the Avatar World?

Just wait until i begin writing this story...to Find Out.


End file.
